Hae's Nightmare Sequel -The Real Nightmare-
by trytocreate
Summary: Sequel for Hae's Nightmare. Mimpi dalam mimpi bukanlah yang terburuk karena... masih ada yang jauh lebih buruk... / just read/ Haehyuk/ OS


"Hyukjae! Itu makananku!"

Donghae menarik paksa makanannya menjauh. Donghae yang melihat kue tartnya sudah habis setengah, langsung memakannya tak bersisa agar Hyukjae tak memakannya lagi. Donghae tersenyum bahagia walaupun sedetik kemudian kembali kesal karena remah-remah kue tart berceceran di lantai.

"Kau membuatku sangat repot Hyuk. Kenapa kau harus mengotori karpet? Mengotori lantai jauh lebih mudah dibersihkan tau"

Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae menjauh dan berjongkok menggulung karpetnya. Karena insiden tak terduga ini, Hyukjae terpaksa tidak keluar ru– Oke, Hyukjae keluar rumah tapi hanya tinggal di mobil saat Donghae ke supermarket membeli makanan tambahan untuk si tamu tak terduga. Untung saja Donghae cukup cerdas untuk mengatasi segalanya. Ia menelpon keluarga Hyukjae dan mengatakan kalau anaknya izin menginap dan langsung di setujui begitu saja. Salahkan saja Donghae yang terlalu tam– Maksudnya, Donghae juga pernah menginap di rumah Hyukjae dan disambut dengan pesta barbeque-an, yang jelas sangat berlebihan. Lebih beruntung lagi, hari berikutnya adalah sabtu (hari ini) jadi mereka tidak perlu masuk sekolah.

Oh sial.

Hari ini hari sabtu.

Lalu bagaimana dia mencari guru Cho? Rumah guru Cho terlalu jauh! Sekitar 1 jam dari sekolah jika tidak macet. Berarti, sekitar 1,5 jam dari tempat Donghae tinggal.

"URGHH! Kenapa kau asal mengambil minum sih Hyuk!" Donghae menggerutu sendiri. Setelah selesai menggulung karpet dan menggerutu tiada henti, Donghae baru sadar sesuatu.

Hyukjae... tak bersuara?

Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya dan menyesal seketika. Amat. Sangat. Menyesal.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae marah, jari-jarinya sudah menekuk di atas lantai, siap mencakar –atau mengigit– Donghae kapan saja. Donghae menenggak ludah dan menatap kuku Hyukjae, berdoa semoga saja kuku Hyukjae masih pendek. Ia juga berusaha mengingat-ngingat apakah gigi Hyukjae terlihat tajam atau tidak.

"Krrrrr..."

Masih berjongkok, Donghae melangkah mundur bersiap-siap berdiri dan lari. Donghae menengok ke belakang, melihat apakah ada benda yang menghalanginya untuk kabur.

Salah.

Donghae tak seharusnya menengok ke belakang karena saat Donghae menengok ke depan...

"MEOW!"

"UWAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Title: Hae's Nightmare Sequel –The Real Nightmare–

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, fluff, fantasy

Pair: Donghae & Eunhyuk from Super Junior

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: BL, OOC, Typos, EYD, etc.

Story Length: 1.867 words

.

.

.

.

.

"Prrrr~"

Hyukjae menyamankan posisi duduk -tiduran- di sofa saat Donghae mengelus-ngelus rambutnya. Kedua matanya tak lagi terkatup saat Donghae berhenti mengelus rambutnya. Kepalanya terangkat, ia menatap Donghae dengan pandangan _kitty eyes_-nya.

Di lain sisi, pandangan itu diartikan horor oleh Donghae. Tangannya bergerak secepat mungkin untuk mengelus kembali rambut Hyukjae hingga akhirnya kucing jadi-jadian ini tertidur pulas di sofa.

Donghae menghela nafas dan menghentikan kegiatan mengelus **peliharaan** barunya. Ia menatap acara TV tanpa niat dan mematikannya pada akhirnya. Donghae mengelus goresan sepanjang 1,71 cm di pipinya (Donghae benar-benar mengukurnya) sambil menatap lengan berototnya yang dihiasi 2 garis cakaran dengan panjang sekitar 4 dan 2 cm yang membentuk salib.

Keren dan religius sih tapi... sakit huhuuu

Donghae mengambil buku kecil (yang sebenarnya hanya kertas bekas di tumpuk dan di jepit) tempat biasanya dia mencorat-coret kalau sedang bosan. Membalik halaman, ia mulai mengambil pulpen dan menulis apa saja yang bisa dimasukkan ke _list_. _List_ untuk mengingatkan Hyukjae apa saja yang telah dia perbuat jika Hyukjae lupa.

.

_List of Nightmares that caused by a CAT:_

_1. Mimpi dalam mimpi ==_

_2. Hyukjae lupa denganku huhuuu_

_3. Satu bantal sofa sobek berceceran __ㅜㅠ_

_4. Terpaksa tidur di sofa karena digusur :(_

_5. Hari ini sabtu._

_6. Makanan berceceran DI KARPET._

_7. Kue kesayangan di makan __ㅠㅠ_

_8. Di cakar :'(_

_9. Uh... masih banyak... :(_

.

Donghae membaca ulang isi _list_-nya. Entah mengapa jadi terkesan _girly_. Ah, tapi masa bodo.

Donghae menatap jam, ponsel dan Hyukjae bergantian. Pergolakan batin masih terjadi pada dirinya. Rasa takut jika Hyukjae macam-macam saat perjalanan nanti adalah sumbernya. Donghae harus meminjam mobil tetangganya lagi daripada ia harus mengabari keluarganya di Mokpo hanya untuk meminjam mobil, atau mungkin Donghae bisa menaiki bus ke rumah guru Cho.

Tidak, tidak. Menaiki bus adalah pilihan yang buruk, tapi... bagaimana kalau Hyukjae membuat kekacauan di mobil tetangganya? Selain mengancam keselamatan Donghae yang menyetir, bisa jadi mobil tetangga lecet-lecet, yang berarti uang yang dikeluarkan Donghae harus lebih besar.

Tapi... ukh... Uang Donghae...

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, beres!"

Donghae tersenyum bangga melihat hasil kerja keras otaknya. Hyukjae tak terlihat mencurigakan sekarang, yang berarti ia bisa keluar sesuka hatinya.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Donghae mengikat ekornya dan punggung dengan tali rafia berkali-kali sampai ekornya tak bisa bergerak, lalu melapisinya dengan kaos putih berbahan tebal. Hyukjae mengenakan mantel hitam sepanjang lutut beserta dengan jins hitam Donghae yang sudah kekecilan, yang terpaksa dilubangi untuk mengeluarkan ekornya. Untuk menutupi telinga putihnya, Donghae memakaikan topi bekas murahan yang dilubangi sisi kiri-kanannya agar telinganya bisa keluar. Jangan salahkan ide Donghae tentang topi ini karena sudah berkali-kali Donghae mencoba memakaikan topi biasa, tapi tak juga muat untuk telinganya.

"Meow~"

Hyukjae memprotes Donghae, menepuk-nepuk daerah tali rafia yang melilit tubuhnya berkali-kali. Donghae mengikatnya kencang dan sekarang ia merasa tidak nyaman. Selain karena nafasnya jadi sedikit lebih sulit, ekornya juga tak bisa bergerak bebas seperti biasanya.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae iba, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini satu-satunya jalan aman agar tak ada yang melihat wujud Hyukjae. Mengingat Hyukjae sepertinya lupa cara berbahasa manusia dan berjalan seperti manusia, Donghae dengan terpaksa menggendong Hyukjae di punggungnya.

"Ingat! Nanti, jangan bersuara, jangan menggerakkan telingamu, dan diam saja oke? Nanti aku akan memberimu banyak ikan!"

Diiming-iming makanan, Hyukjae menurut. Ia pun diam saat Donghae membawanya pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Mommy_, lihat itu ada yang memakai topi meong!"

Sedari tadi tak ada hentinya orang-orang menatap Donghae dan Hyukjae. Mereka tersenyum geli melihat Hyukjae dan **topi** kucing-nya yang begitu menggemaskan. Tak jarang anak kecil menunjuk-nunjuk Hyukjae, ingin menyentuh **topi**-nya tapi dilarang karena bukan barang milik mereka. Dalam hati, Donghae senang bukan main karena orang-orang dewasa itu melarang anaknya, jadi Hyukjae tak akan merespon saat di sentuh.

"Weeeeee!"

Donghae dikejutkan dengan suara nyaring anak kecil di sebelahnya. Ia melihat tangan anak kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun itu mengelus-ngelus telinga Hyukjae dan memencet-mencetnya seperti mainan. Donghae menahan Hyukjae yang sedari tadi terlungkup di paha-nya agar tidak bergerak. Bayangkan saja bagaimana kalau seluruh orang melihat makhluk mutasi seperti Hyukjae sekarang ini? Bisa-bisa seisi bus lari.

"Topinya lucu! Seperti-"

"Ssshhh!"

Anak itu mengerjapkan matanya. Donghae tersenyum lembut dan mengalihkan tangan anak yang memainkan telinga Hyukjae menjadi mengelusnya. Batinnya tersenyum lega saat merasakan Hyukjae tak lagi menunjukkan tanda-tanda memberontak.

"Dia lagi tidur... jangan diganggu ya?" Donghae memberi anak kecil itu permen dan menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepalanya. Sesaat anak itu terdiam, lalu tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gigi-gigi susunya yang masih belum begitu teratur.

"Oke, _handsome oppa_!"

Donghae menatap bagaimana anak itu tersenyum sambil menunjukkan permen pemberiannya kepada ibunya di barisan kursi paling belakang. Ia senang karena bisa membuat anak kecil seperti itu bahagia walau hanya sebatas memberi permen, dan...

Naik bus tidak buruk juga...

Bisa dipanggil _handsome oppa_~

.

.

.

.

.

"Donghae! Rumahku bau amis!"

Guru Cho, si ilmuwan kurang waras yang merangkap jadi guru kimianya, Cho Kyuhyun, memprotes pada Donghae. Sudah memaksanya membuka pintu rumah, menggedor-gedornya, membawa orang asing yang ternyata adalah salah satu muridnya, datang tidak bilang-bilang, sekarang membuat keributan di rumahnya pula. Apalagi... membawa _banyak_ ikan...

"Ayolah, kau harus tau bagaimana rasanya ditinggal seharian berdua dengannya."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia menatap miris lantai rumahnya yang di duduki Hyukjae berwujud setengah kucing, dengan ekor bergoyang-goyang sambil mengoyak ikan bakar di lantai. Bukan hanya satu ikan bakar, melainkan 2 ikan bakar dan setoples ikan teri yang dituang seluruh isinya ke lantai.

"Jadi bagaimana profesor? Masih mau menyuruhku menelitinya?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Aku memintamu menelitinya untuk di coba ke tikus, bukan ke manusia ANAK PINTAR. Seharusnya jika diberikan pada tikus, cairan itu hanya membuat sifat tikusnya berubah menjadi kucing. Kan kau yang teledor, kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Salah sendiri mengapa kau menaruhnya di botol _soft drink_?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Daripada berdebat dengan donghae dan tak kunjung berakhir, lebih baik Kyuhyun segera mencari obat penawarnya, karena... bisa habis lantainya kalau begini terus. Padahal maksud awal Kyuhyun menertawakan Donghae, tapi malah dia sendiri yang kena imbasnya.

"Ayolah~ kau kan profesor paling cerdas! Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya cepat!"

Kyuhyun berdecih. Kalau saja bukan karena rumahnya yang dikotori, pasti ia sudah menertawakan Donghae mati-matian sekarang.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memintanya dengan lebih so-"

Kyuhyun nyaris menjerit dan terjengkang saat Hyukjae tiba-tiba memeluk kakinya. Mata Hyukjae membulat lucu seakan mendukung Donghae dan menghasut Kyuhyun untuk menemukan penawarnya. Tapi kan... Hyukjae tidak mengerti apa-apa...

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku menyerah! Tarik dia dari kakiku! Aku mau bekerja!"

Donghae menggendong Hyukjae dengan bangga. Dalam hati, Donghae tertawa setan. Ternyata Hyukjae masih mengerti mana yang harus didukung dan mana yang tidak.

"_Fighting_ geniusKyu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Donghae menatap antusias pada percobaan ekstra cepat Kyuhyun, yang diragukan keberhasilannya karena terlalu cepat. Kyuhyun memegang sebotol cairan berwarna _baby blue_ sambil memasang senyuman aneh dan mencurigakan.

"Kau... tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan? Jangan-jangan percobaan ini malah membuat segalanya bertambah buruk."

Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Sudah bagus kubuatkan, tapi tidak percaya. Aku mana tau jadinya seperti apa pada manusia. Kalau ke tikus sih berhasil."

Donghae mengangguk-ngangguk walau tak mengerti apa-apa. Ia menatap ramuan itu dan Hyukjae bergantian, lalu menatap Kyuhyun kembali.

"Diminumkan ke Hyukjae kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, harus berdua. Ini cara termudah yang kubuat agar saat dia bertransformasi menjadi manusia tidak menderita. Kau harus melakukan apa yang pernah ia lakukan saat menjadi kucing."

Kening Donghae berkerut tak mengerti.

"Bisa diperjelas?"

"Kau harus melakukan kembali apa yang pernah ia lakukan padamu. Afeksi yang... ehm... bagaimana menjelaskannya? Yah, pokoknya benar-benar dilakukan sepenuh hati."

Donghae memutar bola matanya. Dia mana tau jika apa yang Hyukjae lakukan sepenuh hati atau tidak. Dia saja tidak tau apa yang Hyukjae rasakan saat menjadi manusia, apalagi saat menjadi kucing?

"Begini. Misalnya, Hyukjae pernah memelukmu?"

"Aku yang memeluknya."

"Hyukjae mengajakmu main?"

"Yang ada makananku malah di ambil olehnya."

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana percobaannya bisa berhasil? Bagaimana kalau Donghae meninggalkan Hyukjae di rumahnya? Bisa-bisa rumahnya jadi... Sudah, tak usah dibayangkan.

"Ah, tapi dia pernah menjilat pipiku sekali."

Mata Kyuhyun langsung bersinar. Ia menunjuk Donghae dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Itu bisa! Itu bisa! Ayo coba!" teriaknya antusias.

Maka diminumlah ramuan Kyuhyun oleh Donghae dan Hyukjae, walaupun sulit sekali untuk meminumkannya pada Hyukjae. Setelahnya, Donghae menatap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Lakukan saja! Aku tidak lihat!" Kyuhyun berbalik badan. Sebenarnya tak ada gunanya untuk membalik badan karena, Donghae hanya menjilat pipi Hyukjae saja kan? Kenapa harus membalik badan?

Donghae mendekati Hyukjae yang mulai rese karena jujur, ramuan Kyuhyun rasanya sangat tidak enak dan sudah sepantasnya di muntahkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua adalah sebuah keterpaksaan.

Setelah berhasil menangkap Hyukjae (benar sekali, Donghae menangkapnya dengan selimut), Donghae memeluk Hyukjae agar tidak bergerak walau resikonya, bisa jadi dia di muntahi. Dengan penuh sayang, Donghae mengelus-ngelus rambut dan telinga Hyukjae, membuatnya tenang.

*LICK*

...

"Urgh... Kenapa kepalaku rasanya berat sekali... Ukh... Mulutku bau apa ini? Oh!"

Hyukjae meringis saat kenangan-kenangan aneh melintas di otaknya. Hyukjae membulatkan mata saat mengingat segalanya.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar 2 kalimat yang tentu saja bukan berasal dari Donghae. Ia tersenyum senang melihat Hyukjae yang kembali menjadi manusia, namun membulatkan matanya disaat yang bersamaan.

"Oh?"

"Hmm?"

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun menatap sosok anak kucing berwarna hitam putih yang sedang duduk manis di lantai namun menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke kaki Hyukjae, meminta dibelai. Hyukjae yang memang senang melihat kucing langsung membelainya, membuat kucing itu mengeong senang.

Tapi... Tatapan kucing itu mengingatkan Hyukjae pada seseorang.

"K-Kyu _seonsaengnim_? Ini..."

Kyuhyun menenggak ludahnya, tau maksud Hyukjae. "Ya, benar... Itu..."

"Meow~~"

.

.

.

.

_Donghae..._

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:**

oke, harusnya ga ada sequel, tapi... ya udahlah. Sebenarnya cla pengen publish nih FF tadi siang, tapi... MV STILL YOU TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL HUHUUU /maaf

Gara-gara still you aku jadi lupa mau ngetik apa padahal udah setengah jalan QAQ

Ada faktor lupa password juga sih, minjem laptop ade begini nih jadinya /janganditiru

Oke, so, here is your request twins! Maaf kalo ga sesuai sama harapan kalian atau mengecewakan... ^^

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting :3

See ya o/


End file.
